Ты лети лети листок…
by Juno.ru
Summary: Назови мне свое имя - я хочу узнать тебя снова  c  Lumen. Фанфик написан на Snager Celebration на ТТП.
1. Chapter 1 …через запад на восток, через

**Бета/гамма**: olala, windwingswrites (Тысяча благодарностей им за помощь!)

**Отказ**: Отказываюсь. Не имею. Не владею. Не получаю

**Аннотация**: Назови мне свое имя - я хочу узнать тебя снова © Lumen

**Комментарии**: Фанфик написан на Snager Celebration на ТТП.  
На вызов Dilrukesh "Журавлики".  
Отдельное спасибо Маркизе за поддержку и готовность фонтанировать идеями.

**Ты лети-лети листок…**

На побережье Нормандии, неподалеку от Сен-Жермен-де-Во, живет чудаковатый коллекционер из тех, что становятся кем-то вроде ходячих достопримечательностей. Он бродит по диким пляжам и вылавливает размокшие обрывки бумаги. Осторожно, словно настоящее сокровище, развернув подобранный мусор, он либо столь же бережно убирает его в свою сумку, либо отбрасывает в сторону. По какому принципу происходит сортировка, для всех остается загадкой, но местным жителям нетрудно сохранить запутавшийся в рыболовных сетях или прилипший к борту лодки клочок бумаги и по пути домой занести находку тому самому чудаку.

**Глава 1. …через запад на восток, через север, через юг**

Откуда взялась эта странная привычка вести счет в уме, она уже и не помнила. Может, все началось с фильмов о Фредди Крюгере. Тогда одноклассники в маггловской школе наперебой твердили ту жутковатую считалочку, стараясь напугать друг друга и почувствовать себя смельчаками. Гермионе их громкие, назойливые шалости всегда мешали читать очередную книгу, но особенно ее злило, когда уже дома вдруг в голове начинали крутиться простенькие рифмованные строчки. Да, пожалуй, именно тогда она обнаружила, что с помощью считалочки можно запомнить больше прочитанной информации. Так со временем сознание Гермионы оказалось опутано милями подобных цепочек рифмованных строк, каждая из которых начиналась с числа. Свой номер в ее вселенной присваивался всему, и даже листы ее конспектов были тщательно пронумерованы, впрочем, со вполне практичной целью: если выронить эту кипу пергаментов, то потом их легко можно сложить в правильном порядке. Порядок – вот что определяло бытие Гермионы. Исключение составляли лишь верные друзья, усердно сеющие крупицы хаоса в ее упорядоченную жизнь.

Былые ссоры, опасности и удачные спасения показались детской сказкой, когда пришла пора скитаться по просторам Англии в поисках крестражей. Ей с друзьями приходилось брести вслепую, выполняя миссию, которую не сумел завершить самый великий светлый маг современности. Абсурд!

Чтобы не сойти с ума, Гермиона вспоминала все, что происходило с ними за годы учебы. Ради развлечения и какого-то нездорового желания подурачиться она складывала смешные считалочки.

Раз –  
Злобный троль напал на нас.  
Два –  
Василиска со двора.  
Три –  
Азкабанца в гости жди.  
Четыре –  
Победитель с кубком стырен.  
Пять –  
С Амбридж надо воевать.  
Шесть –  
Думосброс-то у вас есть?  
Семь –  
Искать и думать – вдруг их восемь?

Гермиона, пожалуй, только на метле летала хуже, чем сочиняла стихи. Да, в общем-то, ей не это было нужно. Лишь бы не свихнуться от свистящего бормотания радиоприемника. Лишь бы не позволить страху затмить разум. Лишь бы не думать о смерти и не накликать ее.

Что толку о ней думать или не думать, если она сама стремится навязать свою компанию? Гермиона столько раз прощалась с жизнью, что почти свыклась с ощущением постоянной опасности. Казалось, умереть так просто – не она же будет тосковать о потере…

Смерть Грюма, случившаяся еще до злополучного путешествия, не воспринималась как абсолютный и неоспоримый факт. Гермиона не видела, как все произошло, а потому невольно убедила себя, что он жив, что уехал куда-то выполнять задание Ордена, что его волшебный глаз по-прежнему дико вращается в уродливой глазнице. Пусть не суждено увидеть его вновь, но он есть и всегда будет.

Смерть Добби удивила и породила в душе какую-то совершенно детскую обиду. Безжизненное тело эльфа показалось совсем маленьким и похожим на куклу, если бы кому-то вдруг вздумалось делать их такими нелепыми. И все равно смерть, несмотря на ее материальную очевидность, оставалась для Гермионы непостижимой. Казалось, домовой эльф есть сама магия, ее живое воплощение, по ошибке попавшее в кабалу к высокомерным волшебникам. Если человек лишь удостаивался дара от этой могущественной стихии, которой еще долго учился управлять, то Добби от рождения колдовал так же легко и естественно, как дышал. Разве можно убить магию? Как могла магия умереть?..

Смерть Снейпа… потрясла. В те минуты Гермиона словно оцепенела, при этом отчетливо понимая, что нужно что-то делать. Некстати вспомнилось, как она когда-то давно подожгла его мантию. В ее маленьких ладошках была сила, которая еще тогда могла нанести ему вред. А меж тем он не пытал Гермиону «Круцио», не вырезал на ее руке «грязнокровка» … да и грязнокровкой _ни разу_ не обозвал! Ничем ей по-настоящему не навредил. Ничем не заслужил…

«Мерлин, что же это делается! Что же делать?» – беззвучно шевелила она губами, неотрывно смотря на темную кровь, хлещущую из-под восковых, сведенных судорогой пальцев. На ее глазах жизнь сама вытекала из человека, как обычная вода из плохо закрученного крана.

«Подними руку, что же ты? Пусть он _тебя_ спросит, как спастись, ведь _ты_ всё знаешь, только струсила», – так она с собой еще никогда не говорила. Да и она ли это? Бедной маленькой гриффиндорке хотелось зажмуриться что есть силы и оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Она жалась к надежному Рону и страстно ненавидела его за эту поддержку.

Позже, вспоминая, Гермиона ненавидела себя в тысячу раз сильнее.

Когда желание исполнилось, и трусиха оказалась за пределами Визжащей Хижины, Смерть, словно напившись почившей со Снейпом гриффиндорской решимости, забирала всех, кого могла. Гермиона не только не могла ей помешать, но и упустила шанс, когда он был. Оставалось оплакивать ушедших, вторя их родным и близким, и еще наедине с собой лить слезы о своей слабости и малодушно винить те крепкие руки в бледных веснушках, державшие ее во тьме подземного хода.

Кое-как отойдя от горя и потрясения, она нашла на своем месте бледную немочь, тень Гермионы Грейнджер, гриффиндорской всезнайки. Между тем было не время раскисать – у нее оставались незавершенные дела. Словно она умерла и стала привидением, и только эти дела позволяли еще держаться, цепляться, как за соломинку, за тот старый, безвозвратно ушедший мир. Мир, который сгинул вместе со всеми теми, кого забрала тогда Смерть.

Гермиона отправилась в Австралию, где жили ее родители, не знавшие о том, что у них есть дочь, и о своём другом прошлом.

Это оказался не последний ее визит на далекий континент. К несчастью, целью был не отдых в лоне воссоединившейся семьи. Все усилия Гермионы вернуть им память оказались напрасны, как и усилия лучших магических специалистов Британии и Австралии.

Все зря. Нужно было жить, довольствуясь тем, что еще осталось. И она вернулась в свой пустой дом в пригороде Лондона.

Жить – как назойливо и невыносимо звучит, точно это слово ежесекундно повторяет Скитер, будучи в своей анимагической форме. Быть – вот на такое менее затратное состояние Гермиона, пожалуй, еще могла сгодиться. Сил оставалось на донышке ее собственноручно выжатой души. Да и те требовалось куда-то деть, чтобы больше не стискивать с таким остервенением кулаки, точно та душа материальна и сейчас сжата между ними чуть влажной скрученной тряпкой.

В голове словно щелкнул тумблер, и сознание ослепло от навязчивой идеи. Гермионе казалось, что если она сможет развернуть вспять необратимые процессы, которые привели к тому, что произошло с ее родителями, со Снейпом, с Колином Криви и многими другими, что если она, как младший из братьев Певерелл, найдет способ если не обмануть смерть, то хотя бы сделать ее не такой всесильной, то что-то изменится. Что именно, она не знала, но существовать так дальше просто не представлялось возможным. И все ее существо сфокусировалось на единственной задаче: найти решение, разработать лекарство, создать чары – что угодно!

Когда-то давно, когда Гермиона была еще сопливой первоклашкой, на нее огромное впечатление произвела вступительная речь Снейпа на первом в ее жизни уроке зельеварения. Тогда профессор, чтобы подстегнуть тщеславие учеников, обещал им, что сможет научить их загонять в бутылку смерть. Конечно, это была фигура речи, но если существовали магические артефакты, которые позволяли повернуть вспять само время, то вдруг смерть действительно можно было загнать в бутылку?

Вопросы и ответы потянулись бесконечной чередой, как еще недавно в школе, и недостижимость поставленной цели не смущала. Гермиона отнюдь не возомнила себя гением, способным сделать то, что не смогли многие величайшие умы до нее. Она стала сама себе профессор Снейп во всех доступных областях знаний, с той же бескомпромиссностью требуя идеального результата и с тем же уничижительным критицизмом осаживая свое изредка разыгрывающееся самомнение.

Гермиона скрывала, чем теперь существует, предвидя, что ей захотят помешать, думая, будто заботятся о ее благе, да и сама идея со стороны могла показаться настолько невыполнимой, что вполне позволяла усомниться в психическом здоровье вынашивавшей ее мисс Грейнджер. Этому способствовало и то, что не было необходимости работать – пособие, положенное героине войны, позволяло не думать о необходимости зарабатывать на жизнь.

И полетели дни без счета, каждый новый отмечаемый очередным экспериментом. О пище для тела Гермионе напоминал один лишь Косолапус, который решительно отказывался жить на мышиной диете, чем – вольно или невольно – спасал хозяйку от физического истощения. Сон же наваливался сам, и она отключалась, не заботясь о постели.

Пожалуй, захоти Гермиона, ей бы уже присвоили звание мастера сразу в трех областях – зельеварении, чарах и арифмантике. Но никакое признание способностей ничего бы не изменило. Еще оставалось решить поставленную самой себе и давно уже не актуальную для умерших задачу. Последнее будто и не приходило Гермионе в голову. Ее, как светлячка, неудержимо манило пламя желания в конце трудного пути найти что-то, что заполнит пустоту внутри, и этот призрачный свет застил глаза.

В ящиках рабочего стола аккуратными стопками лежали толстые маггловские тетради с пронумерованными от руки страницами, от корки до корки исписанные ровным почерком. В них содержались неизвестные миру рецепты зелий и эликсиров, описывались механизмы создания и действия чар. Многие из них оставались незаконченными, но и того, что было, хватило бы на несколько громких открытий. В подтверждение каждой гипотезы составлялись многоэтажные арифмантические формулы и запутанные доказательства. Под каждое утверждение подводилась строгая, скрупулезно выверенная теоретическая база, компенсирующая невозможность проверить решения на практике.

Единственной брешью в логически стройной, словно монолитной, стене был один простой факт – те, для кого Гермиона старалась, умерли прежде, чем перо коснулось листа первой из этих тетрадей.

Последняя разработка предназначалась все-таки не безвозвратно ушедшим волшебникам, а живущим не для дочери родителям. Но Гермионе никак не удавалось довести рецепт до конца. Она поставила точку в конце доказательства неверности очередной гипотезы и замерла, не замечая, как капля чернил, собравшихся на кончике пера, упала на бумагу и растеклась уродливой кляксой.

В этот момент Гермиона думала не о новой теории и уж точно не о каком-то там пятне, марающем лист. Она задавала себе совершенно другие вопросы – впервые за долгое время своего затворничества.

Зачем? – И только честные ответы самой себе.  
Для живых? – Нет, неправда.  
Для уже мертвых? – Да, но бессмысленно.  
Для себя? – Тоже да, но зачем тогда себя же изводить, не досыпая ночами и поглощая пищу лишь для того, чтобы хватило сил творить магию и стоять над котлом?

Смысл ускользал, как песок сквозь пальцы. Ни одна его крупинка, заставляющая жить, двигаться, бороться, не желала оставаться в перепачканных чернилами ладонях. Гермиона чувствовала, что с новой, удвоенной силой накатывает отчаяние, паника, страх, что все было зря и ей незачем быть теперь. Требовалось срочно занять руки, чтобы ненароком не наложить их на… И она, впав в прострацию, потянулась к лежащей перед ней тетради и вырвала исписанный формулами лист. Вместо того, чтобы быстро и бездумно скомкать его, она вспомнила, как еще в маггловской школе их учили складывать из бумаги журавликов.

Первый получился кривым и скорее напоминал тестрала. Это никуда не годилось. Журавлик должен быть другим, идеальным. Все должно быть другим. Снова шелест рвущейся бумаги. И снова. И каждый следующий журавлик казался недостаточно правильным, но с каждым созданным оригами крепла уверенность, что еще чуть-чуть и все станет ясно.

Волшебная палочка была забыта. Руки вырывали листы и складывали-складывали их... А в голове велся счет…

… раз, у мертвого не идет кровь.

… два, мертвый не спит.

… три, на мертвого не действует парализующий яд.

… четыре, мертвый не снимет баллов.

… пять, у мертвого не попросить прощения.

…

Числа приближались к тысяче, листы в тетрадях заканчивались, нехитрые аксиомы множились и периодически повторялись, движения совершались автоматически. В доме повсюду валялись бумажные журавлики. Косолапусу уже наскучило с ними играть, и он перестал обращать на них внимание.

Последний лист ознаменовал тысячное утверждение «Мертвому это не нужно».

Стоп.

Гермиона замерла. Она оглядела плоды своего упорного труда – море никчемных бумажных журавликов. «Тысяча», – вспомнилось точное число созданных оригами. И опять опасный вопрос – зачем? К счастью, на этот раз нервный срыв ей не грозил – попросту не осталось сил. В мозгу лениво ворочались мысли, своей неспешностью даже успокаивая. Так, вслед за числом оригами в памяти всплыла полузабытая японская легенда: в ней человек, сложивший тысячу бумажных журавликов, мог загадать желание, и оно обязательно сбывалось. Гермиона в подобные сказки никогда не верила, но сейчас, когда дело было уже сделано, просто подумала: «А почему бы и нет?».

Загадать желание, не вставая с места, в запущенном доме, где повсюду валялись сложенные бумажки, и пахло, как в давно нежилом помещении, казалось совершенно невозможным и нелепым. Гермиона решила, что пора ей выбираться из своей скорлупы и для начала подышать свежим воздухом, заодно и от ненужного хлама избавиться. В Лондоне и его предместьях свежий воздух днем с огнем было не сыскать, поэтому она аппарировала на пустынное побережье, как есть – нечесаная, в несвежей одежде и с мешком бумажных журавликов. Почему она не выбросила их в ближайший мусорный бак, ей было неизвестно. Что теперь с ними делать?

«Отпустить», – шепнул тихий голосок, когда-то, в другой жизни и другим тоном крывший ее матом и бивший наотмашь по слабому сердцу.

Глупое решение, но ведь никто не видит.

Подойдя к краю обрыва, Гермиона раскрыла мешок и потоком магии отправила журавликов в полет. Она отпускала их на свободу, и вместе с ними ее покидали скорбь и тоска, слишком долго пившие силы. Взамен оставалась светлая грусть – Гермиона решила помнить только хорошее о тех, кого теперь не было с ней рядом, и жить дальше.


	2. Chapter 2 …возвращайся, сделав круг

**Глава 2. …возвращайся, сделав круг**

Первое письмо оказалось полной неожиданностью, как если бы это было послание с Марса.

Гермиона уже почти вернулась к нормальной жизни. И тут это письмо…

«_Не знаю, зачем пишу сюда. Скорее всего, письмо придет не по адресу. Если ваши бумаги могли оказаться в водах Ла-Манша, дайте мне знать._»

Пара строк, а эффект как от разорвавшейся бомбы. Что это могло означать? Как вообще этот клочок влажной бумаги попал сюда, если не было совы?

Вопросы роились в голове, как стая спугнутых летучих мышей. Гермионе было совершенно ясно, что письмо попало по адресу. Она, конечно, тысячу раз успела пожалеть о своей глупости. Еще бы, выбросить ценные наработки! Глупее и придумать нельзя. О том, что с ней тогда творилось, ей не хотелось даже вспоминать. Проще было сразу представить себя в св. Мунго по соседству с Локхартом и Лонгботтомами.

Однако совершенно неясной оставалась личность автора неожиданного послания. Гермиона как-то сразу решила, что писал мужчина. В конце концов, в море попала не любовная переписка, за ходом которой было бы интересно следить женщине. Если, конечно, иметь в виду глупую курицу, вроде Лаванды Браун. Или все-таки женщина? Загадка…

Гермиона вертела в руках листок и никак не могла решить, что делать. Вдруг она заметила цифры в правом нижнем углу и сразу их узнала. Они были написаны ее рукой. Сомнений нет – бумаги каким-то образом оказались у незнакомца. Ничего не оставалось, как спросить его.

Расправив лист на столе, Гермиона макнула перо в несмываемые чернила, какими всегда пользовалась, и написала:

«_Думаю, вы удивитесь не меньше моего, но письмо попало по адресу. Да, мои бумаги оказались в водах Ла-Манша. Что вам об этом известно?_»

Дело сделано. Почти. Но как же отправить? Гермиона еще не успела додумать свой вопрос, а листок уже выскользнул из ее ладони, словно подхваченный порывом ветра, на лету сложился в приснопамятного журавлика и выпорхнул в окно.

– Чудеса, – вслух произнесла ошарашенная Гермиона. Давненько она так не удивлялась.

Из окна ей уже ничего не удалось разглядеть. По всей видимости перемещался этот диковинный почтальон вопреки законам физики и очень быстро, а значит, ответ тоже не заставит себя долго ждать.

Второе письмо ожидалось с нетерпением.

Оно оказалось все тем же листком, на котором теперь появилась третья приписка, столь же немногословная, как и две предыдущие.

«_Мне известно полное их содержание. Подтвердите свое авторство, и мы продолжим разговор._»

Ничего себе наглость! У Гермионы зачесались руки от страстного желания что-нибудь расколотить. Если в прошлый раз ее впервые за долгое время удивили, то теперь с таким же успехом разозлили. Пожалуй, настолько злой она не чувствовала себя со времен уроков зельеварения профессора Снейпа.

Нет, все-таки будь писавший женщиной, ее манера отличалась бы чисто женской стервозностью, раз уж зашла речь об ультиматуме. Она бы подразнила имеющейся информацией, попыталась бы разжечь интерес, написала хоть на пару строк больше, чем этот бессердечный сухарь. С другой стороны, только такую умную, как сама Гермиона, женщину могло заинтересовать собирание исписанных рунами и схемами бумажек. И она бы не стала ограничиваться предельно лаконичными сообщениями, и наверняка рассказала бы сама, каким образом к ней попали чужие рукописи. В конце концов, зачем придумывать женщину, когда можно вообразить мужчину? Определенно, это должен быть именно он. Мужчина, со скверным, как некогда у Снейпа, характером, совершенно асоциальный тип, которому неведома человеческая чуткость. Ух, как Гермиона его сейчас ненавидела, даже не будучи лично с ним знакомой!

Однако рвать ни в чем не повинный листок не следовало. Ей все-таки хотелось получить обратно свои наработки, и, если они у этого человека, до поры до времени не стоило его злить, заставляя читать ее гневные тирады.

Вежливый ответ писался со скрипом. С неменьшим скрипом перо царапало бумагу, от чрезмерного нажима едва не оставляя дыры.

«_Как говорил мой знакомый, постоянная бдительность. Я понимаю. Ниже приведен список некоторых рецептов и чар, чтобы вы смогли убедиться в моем авторстве. После этого, надеюсь, вы вернете мне то, что вам не принадлежит. Я со своей стороны, конечно, обещаю выплатить вам некоторое вознаграждение._»

И снова журавлик резво вылетел в окно. Куда лежал его путь?

Третье письмо ожидалось не с таким нетерпением, как те бумаги, которые должны были вернуться вместе с ним. Однако журавлик прибыл в одиночестве. Во всяком случае, так в первый момент показалось Гермионе.

Едва причудливый заместитель совы опустился на стол и потерял свои летные формы, распрямившись в обычный листок, в нем обнаружились крошечные кубики, при внимательном рассмотрении оказавшиеся уменьшенными пухлыми тетрадями.

Возликовав, Гермиона поспешила вернуть им первоначальные размеры и принялась с жадностью листать свое сокровище. Бумага бугрилась и казалась хрупкой, что наводило на мысль о том, что журавликам все-таки довелось поплавать, и неизвестный доброжелатель выловил находку из воды. Процесс, должно быть, отнял много сил и времени. Зачем же незнакомцу так утруждаться?

Вероятно, он одинок: вдовец или закоренелый холостяк – не суть важно, главное – имеет достаточно свободного времени, чтобы потратить его на проведение своих исследований и на собирание чужих. Однако, несмотря на всю его бесцеремонность и неспособность к нормальному общению даже в письмах, он не чужд такого благородных качеств, как честность и готовность помочь. Далеко не каждый охотно расстался бы с приплывшими в руки дармовыми открытиями. А этот не поленился, отыскал истинного владельца и вернул утерянное.  
Самое удивительное, что среди пронумерованных рукой Гермионы листов, обнаружились и дополнительные, заполненные ровным, разборчивым почерком. Беглое чтение позволило понять, что вставки неспроста оказались на своих местах и имели непосредственное отношение к ее записям. Рукой неизвестного, славшего все эти письма, приводились дополнения, изменения и улучшения к ее рецептам и чарам.

Озадаченная Гермиона поспешила прочитать позабытое на радостях письмо. Чтение вновь оказалось недолгим, но проходило в ставшей обычной в такие моменты напряженной тишине.

«_Возвращаю вам ваши бумаги с некоторыми дополнениями. Это уплата долга за мою жизнь. Поверьте, дороже она не стоит, а некоторые ваши зелья помогли мне ее сохранить. Я отказываюсь от своего авторства. Можете распоряжаться моими дополнениями по своему усмотрению. Засим прощаюсь. Писать не пытайтесь. Листок больше не полетит_».

Гермиона три раза перечитала адресованные ей строки, потом перевела невидящий взгляд на противоположную стену. Мысли в ее голове, как по команде, устроили бунт и не желали прийти к порядку.

_Какой долг жизни? Что значит «дороже не стоит»? Зачем ей вообще какая-то плата? За кого ее принимают? Да кто он вообще такой?_

Уверенно выведенные буквы говорили о том, что автор решителен и твердо держит перо в руке, а, значит, еще не стар и полон сил. Возможно, его волосы уже посеребрила седина. Этому образу соответствовал и цинизм, каким было наполнено послание, и обширные знания, позволившие подключиться к чужим исследованиям.

К незнакомцу – хоть старому, хоть молодому – накопилось много вопросов. Вот только спросить уже было нельзя – вряд ли он соврал насчет бесполезности следующего письма.

Гермиона безрезультатно весь вечер ломала голову, пытаясь сделать хоть какие-то выводы из скудной информации, данной ей в коротких письмах. Все впустую. Решив, что об этом подумает завтра, она забылась тревожным сном.

Наутро ей в голову пришла первая здравая мысль – заглянуть в конец последней тетради. Вдруг этот чудак сотворил для нее чудо и помог закончить самый важный из рецептов.

Гермиона пулей вылетела из постели и бросилась в кабинет. На столе, прямо на листке с перепиской, разлегся Косолапус и лениво водил хвостом, сметая на пол перья и прочие мелкие предметы. Он словно опасался, что своенравный журавлик, собратья которого прежде не пожелали с ним играть, возьмет да вылетит в окно.

Гермиона походя погладила любимца по загривку и принялась перебирать новообретенные тетради. Найдя нужную, она осторожно перелистала записи и действительно обнаружила довольно внушительную приписку в самом конце. Ее жадный взгляд пожирал строки стройных формул, таблицу ингредиентов и структурную схему заклинания. Здесь было все! Это сработает. Точно сработает!

Восторгу Гермионы не было предела. Кажется, даже победе в войне она не радовалась так самозабвенно.

Червячок сомнений поспешил воспользоваться правом на свободу слова, данным ему в демократическом сознании Гермионы: что если, вопреки теории, зелье навредит? Доверие нечаянному помощнику оставалось под жирным знаком вопроса.

Пусть все так, как ей представлялось. Он немолод, живет уединенно. Что дальше? Собрал журавликов, но зачем?

Вот его часто видят прогуливающимся по побережью. Ему нелегко наклоняться, но приставший к подошве ботинок листок бумаги заинтересовывает настолько, что удается превозмочь боли в спине и подобрать находку. Он читает торопливо начерченные руны и понимает, что это часть чего-то большего, чего-то значимого. Так начинается его коллекционирование…

Тогда непонятно, зачем ему отказываться от авторства, да еще под столь странным предлогом.

А может быть, первые листки подобрала сильная мужественная рука. Она поднесла их к ярким синим глазам, которым открылось, что бумага исписана какими-то каракулями, которые лучше показать людям не в пример умнее простого рыбака, даром что красавца. Тогда-то записи и попали к серьезному ученому, человеку не молодому, но много повидавшему. Он высок и, вероятно, темноволос. Или блондин?..

Сколько Гермиона повидала в своей жизни блондинов, ничего дельного и уж тем более хорошего от них ждать не приходилось. Это вечно или пускающие слюни имбецилы, которым попросту не хватает мозгов на хорошие поступки, или самовлюбленные павлины, использующие знания только с целью побравировать перед женщинами и полезными для них чинушами. Нет, блондином он быть никак не мог.

Итак, темноволосый мужчина просматривает попавшие к нему бумаги. Его цепкому взгляду сразу видно, чего стоят бессмысленные, с точки зрения рыбака, записи. Меж нахмуренных бровей залегает складка, не разглаживающаяся даже в моменты расслабленного покоя. Идет усиленная работа мысли, и… принимается решение: нужно отыскать недостающие элементы мозаики и получить рецепт зелья. По иронии судьбы, последний найденный лист из целой тысячи и оказывается завершающим в самом важном для того человека рецепте.

Тем не менее, сколько ни гадай о мотивах соавтора, нет веских оснований полагаться на его квалификацию. Пусть он распознал необходимый ему рецепт, еще неизвестно, что с ним самим стало после того зелья, разработанного Гермионой исключительно теоретическим способом. Вдруг ему было так худо, что дополнения к записям не его доброе и бескорыстное дело, а изощренная месть?

Нет, без эксперимента нельзя было лечить родителей. Гермиона, как в воздухе, нуждалась в подопытном, чьим здоровьем смогла бы рискнуть, пусть даже существовала вероятность взять на душу еще один грех. И у нее был на примете один подходящий блондин…

Никто из знакомых с Луной Лонгботтом не удивился бы, узнав, что она работает в психиатрическом отделении госпиталя Св. Мунго. Гермиона же была рада этому закономерному факту, словно рождественскому чуду.

Белокурая нимфа в желтом халате с вышитой на кармашке веселой редиской с радостью согласилась устроить экскурсию и оказать любое содействие. Будучи верной себе, она не удивилась ни неожиданному визиту школьной подруги, ни имени пациента, к которому та пришла.

Гилдерой Локхарт. Насколько самозабвенно восторгались им фанатки в пору его успеха, настолько же упорно о нем не помнили сейчас. Он громко блистал тогда и тихо сходил с ума теперь. Привычка к обману обернулась проклятьем самообмана.

Его верными друзьями и молчаливыми слушателями теперь были табуретка Гарри Поттер, подушка Гермиона Грейнджер и кактус Рональд, просто Рональд. Табуретку он по-свойски обнимал, махал кому-то рукой и, улыбаясь во все тридцать желтоватых зубов, говорил: «Гарри! Улыбнись шире! Мы с тобой украсим первую полосу!» Подушку он пытался очаровать, покровительственным тоном говоря глупости и снисходительно похлопывая ее. Та в ответ надувалась и восхищенно молчала. Кактусу он скармливал, зарывая в землю, сладковатое желе, ибо был абсолютно уверен в том, что Рональд – сладкоежка. Обниматься с ним, ясное дело, не лез, но охотно позволял ему вместе с собой смотреть в окно. Именно за этим занятием Локхарта застали хорошо знакомая ему блондинка и незнакомая леди.

У Гилдероя никогда не бывало посетителей. Ему бы удивиться нежданному визитеру, поинтересоваться, кто да зачем пожаловал, а он лишь ослепительно, как ему казалось, улыбнулся и принялся очаровывать незнакомку. Та явно была польщена его вниманием, судя по тому, как, приоткрыв от восхищения рот, застыла столбом. Все испортила эта ненормальная блондинка! Всегда она вмешивалась в его разговоры, а еще любила нести разную чушь о мозгошмыгах и их предводителе, Ктулху. Да кто поверит в этот бред сумасшедшего? Уж точно не Гилдерой. Он-то в ясности своего рассудка ни на секунду не сомневался. Вот и Рональд его в этом поддерживал.

Гилдерою что-то пытались втолковать – посетительнице, кажется, требовалась его помощь. Без сомнений, леди пришла по адресу. Если уж Локхарт ей не поможет, то не поможет уже никто – Гилдерой был в этом абсолютно уверен и милостиво согласился выручить даму. Он послушно прилег на кровать, испросив у Гермионы разрешения потеснить ее. От его слов у посетительницы почему-то перекосило лицо. Перестав корчить рожи, она смогла задать первые интересующие ее вопросы: «Что вы можете рассказать о себе?», «Кем вы были?», «Кого из знакомых помните?» и так далее, и тому подобное все в прошедшем времени и тоном, словно говорит с буйным умалишенным.

Не теряя присутствия духа и стараясь не показать, что на самом деле думает об этой пародии на допрос, Гилдерой послушно давал исчерпывающие ответы, удобно устроившись на кровати и сложив сцепленные в замок руки на животе.

Когда с фарсом было покончено, ему передали флакон с красиво переливающейся жидкостью и попросили выпить по команде. Залюбовавшись игрой света на стеклянных гранях, Гилделрой не расслышал слов, произносимых леди, как не заметил и пассов волшебной палочкой, производимых чокнутой блондинкой. Хорошо хоть повелительное «Пейте!» сумел уловить и почти бессознательно опрокинул в себя содержимое заинтересовавшей его емкости. Вкус он если и распробовал, то не запомнил, потому что вдруг ужасно захотел спать, и никакие хорошие манеры не удержали его от того, чтобы захрапеть, даже не отпустив посетительницу.

«_Сработало? Или нет? Он там дышит? Хоть бы дышал! И что он про меня говорил?_»

Гермиона нервно кусала нижнюю губу и сильно стискивала в руках палочку. Казалось, ничто не сможет заставить ее отвести напряженный взгляд от неподвижного пациента.

Луна осторожно коснулась локтя подруги. Та не отреагировала. Пришлось окликнуть. Звук голоса не сразу, но все же дошел до сознания погрузившейся в свои мысли Гермионы. Она испуганно посмотрела на Луну, словно та застала ее на месте преступления склонившейся над хладным трупом.

– Пойдем. Он уснул. Ему надо отдохнуть.

Из всей фразы Гермиона уловила только «уснул» и с облегчением выдохнула. Кажется, Локхарту во второй раз повезло выжить после ее магических экспериментов.

В камине жарко горел огонь. Он был единственным источником света в небольшой ординаторской. Обстановку комнаты сейчас разглядеть, пожалуй, не удалось бы. Тени подбирались к стоящему у камина дивану и плотно его обступали, скрывая все остальное. Войдя из ярко освещенного коридора, на препятствие можно было разве что наткнуться, а уж разглядеть за высокой спинкой сидящих на диване не удалось бы и подавно.

Хотя никого не было видно, при желании расслышать можно было много. Выходило, что сидели там двое, и один из разговаривающих – судя по голосу, молодая женщина – негромко рассказывала:

– … Вот ты всегда говорила о важной роли мозгошмыгов в человеческом безумии. Я их присутствия не ощутила, да и не верила в это никогда, если честно, но теперь по своему опыту знаю, как сходят с ума. Наверное, ты одна меня и должна понять. Если ты не сможешь, никто не сможет. Вышло так, что…

Говорил только один голос. Наличие второго, молчаливого слушателя, лишь подразумевалось. Хотя в отделении госпиталя св. Мунго, где находилась эта ординаторская, могло случиться и так, что слушателя не было вовсе, или он был, но никто, кроме рассказчика, его не видел. Действительно, очень удобно, ведь тогда неизвестно, кого поить веритасерумом, чтобы выведать секрет. Но конкретно этот секрет заинтересовал бы разве что Риту Скитер и скучающих домохозяек волшебной Британии, ее верных читательниц.

– … потом, представляешь, как снег на голову, пришли странные письма, и ко мне вернулись мои записи, а вместе с ними и дополнения того человека. Вот как появился этот способ лечения. Не пойми меня неправильно, Локхарта для эксперимента я выбрала не по принципу «кого не жалко»… хотя нет, зачем я вру, _мне_ было не жалко.

– Зачем ты так? Я знаю, что тебе его жалко, – это подтвердил свое существование второй, немного мечтательный голос, вторая молодая женщина. – И он хороший, с вещами своими аккуратно, даже любовно обращается, лекарства исправно принимает.

– Ох, что же я наделала.

Из-за спинки дивана показались пружинки волос. Словно антенки, они вздыбились вверх, как будто отчаянно пытались поймать неведомый сигнал.

– Все будет хорошо. И с родителями тоже.

– Ты знаешь о моих родителях?

– И о твоих.

– О чьих же еще?

– Невилла.

– Ах, да, я как-то успела забыть. Но ведь у них иначе. Этот способ вряд ли поможет.

– Ты можешь придумать другой.

– Легко сказать. Да и не я – он, тот незнакомец.

– Найди его, попроси помочь.

– Нашла бы, но не знаю как.

– Знаешь, только еще не поняла.

– Луна-Луна, всегда с тобой одни загадки. Ладно, засиделась я, тебя от работы отвлекаю. Сообщи мне по дымолету, как только что-то прояснится. Я буду ждать.

Лишь на мгновение над спинкой дивана появился силуэт женщины, так много рассказавшей о себе. Камин вспыхнул изумрудным пламенем, и в ординаторской осталась одна немногословная слушательница. Какое-то время она сидела молча и неподвижно, потом произнесла, будто и не заметив ухода подруги:

– Ты найдешь его.


	3. Chapter 3 …лишь коснешься ты земли, быть

**Глава 3. …лишь коснешься ты земли, быть по-моему вели!**

Гермионе необычайно везло в последнее время, словно после изрядной порции Felix Felicis. Сперва ей вернули тетради, а вместе с ними подарили и надежду. Потом случилось настоящее чудо и удалось вылечить родителей. Жизнь Гермионы, насколько возможно, вернулась в прежнее русло. И только мысли о таинственном корреспонденте не покидали ее.

День ото дня образ незнакомца подвергался изменениям – в зависимости от настроения Гермионы. В ясные солнечные дни, щурясь от слепящих лучиков, отражающихся в стеклянных створках книжного шкафа, она воображала рыцаря без страха и упрека, с пересекающим гладкое лицо шрамом, оставленным как напоминание о схватке с опасным животным, обреченным стать важным ингредиентом в будущем зелье. В туманные, сумрачные часы ей представлялся суровый неулыбчивый человек с лицом, исчерченным глубокими горькими морщинами. А в темноте, на границе между сном и явью мерещилось теплое дыхание на щеке и сильная рука, собственнически перекинутая поперек ее талии.

В каждой новой фантазии человек становился ей как будто ближе, роднее. От мешанины сменяющих друг друга образов, его внешний облик размывался и в конце концов превратился в неясное пятно, но тем сильнее манило желание узнать истину. Не публикация, не судьба Лонгботтомов, не человеческая благодарность – этот призрак, наконец, заставил Гермиону отправиться на поиски. Она была готова встретиться с правдой лицом к лицу, чтобы реальность выбила из головы всю дурь, пока та не довела ее до состояния влюбленной в мечту дурочки.

И вот теперь Гермиона держала в руках портключ, который должен был привести к неизвестному благодетелю и властителю ее дум. Сейчас ей снова не помешала бы удача, чтобы хоть не очутиться посреди океана или на большой высоте без опоры под ногами. Исчерпан ли запас везения? Это предстояло узнать.

Первые же мгновения после перемещения развеяли всякие сомнения – сосуд удачи был скорее пуст, чем полон. Об этом Гермионе сообщил смачный чавк под ногами и характерный сногсшибательный запах. Коровье мычание над ухом лишь подтвердило очевидное. Радовало только, что народные приметы в подобной ситуации сулили успех. Гермиона замерла, боясь неосторожным шагом ухудшить свое положение, и огляделась вокруг.

Ей выпало появиться на побережье в окружении разлегшихся на солнышке, сонно щурящихся коров. Им лень даже было открыть оба глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться. Эти чистенькие, тучные симпатяги нипочем не желали наставлять аккуратненькие рожки на возмутительницу спокойствия. Одним словом, опасаться их не стоило.

К еще одному свидетелю неожиданного появления Гермионы приглядеться следовало. За одной из коров прятался – надо сказать, не очень удачно – вихрастый, веснушчатый мальчонка. Он смотрел на пришелицу широко распахнутыми глазами. После безобидного «Привет!» парнишка, до этого изображавший статую самого себя, отмер и, вопя что-то вроде «сорсьер»*, бросился бежать – только пятки сверкали. Коровы вместе с Гермионой недоуменно смотрели ему вслед. Попытка узнать у аборигена название сего благословенного места с треском провалилась.

Должно же в этой ситуации быть хоть что-то хорошее! И действительно, оставшись в одиночестве (коровы не в счет), Гермиона вспомнила, что теперь спокойно может достать волшебную палочку и избавить себя от одной большой вонючей неприятности, в которой увязла по щиколотку. Виновницам её хлопот ничуть не было стыдно, и волшебница зря метала в них рассерженные взгляды – коровы даже ухом не повели, вернувшись к послеобеденному сну.

Вариантов было два: аппарировать домой, прочь из неизвестности, или отправляться на поиски туда – не знаю куда, за тем – не знаю кем.

Твердо уверенная в своем решении, Гермиона вспомнила завет основателя ее факультета – не отступать и не сдаваться. Она продолжит поиски и отыщет того-кто-писал-ей-трижды.

Ведьма бодро зашагала по тропинке, решив идти вдоль побережья, а не следовать за сбежавшим мальчишкой, который наверняка уже всем растрезвонил об увиденном. На избранном наугад пути ей больше никто не встретился. Идти было так легко и приятно, что Гермиона и сама не заметила, как начало темнеть, а позади осталось несколько миль пути. Но усталость давала о себе знать, и невольно посещали мысли о ночлеге и сомнения, не стоило ли все же отправиться туда, где точно были люди и куда сломя голову унесся тот ребенок. Не успели эти мысли перерасти в тревогу, как впереди показалось какое-то строение. Сейчас Гермиона обрадовалась бы и сараю, лишь бы там нашелся стог сена, чтобы приклонить голову и дать отдых ногам.

На счастье домик оказался гостиницей под названием «L'Erguillère». Опрятное каменное строение окружали гидрангеи, усыпанные шапками ароматных нежно-голубых и бледно-розовых цветов. Неподалеку рядком выстроились машины постояльцев. Судя по состоянию дороги, вдоль которой шла Гермиона, все они приехали с противоположной стороны.

В холле гостиницы ее приветливо встретил портье, заговоривший с ней по-французски. На одну из пары известных ей фраз: «Parlez-vous anglais?», произнесенную с сильным акцентом, от которого улыбка француза даже не дрогнула, он ответил на приличном английском:

– Да, мадам. Вы хотели бы у нас остановиться?

Не желая вызывать лишних подозрений, Гермиона решила осторожно поинтересоваться:

– Скажите, мсье, далеко ли до ближайшего города? Я надеялась добраться туда до темноты, но, кажется, заблудилась. – Она предусмотрительно не уточнила, каким именно способом собиралась попасть в неведомый населенный пункт.

– Мадам на машине? До Сен-Жермен-де-Во всего несколько минут езды, но смею вас заверить, мадам, у нас лучшая гостиница в округе.

Название города, конечно, было Гермионе незнакомо. Оставалось только предположить, что это во Франции. Идти куда-то на ночь глядя решительно не хотелось.

– Сегодня я бы хотела остановиться здесь. У вас найдется для меня номер?

– Да, как раз освободился. Его еще не успели убрать, но если вы немного подождете в баре, то я потороплю персонал. Кофе за счет отеля.

От горячего напитка Гермиона отказалась, сейчас ей хотелось простой воды и побольше. Удобно устроившись на высоком барном стуле, она с жадностью выпила один, а за ним и второй стакан. Немного придя в себя и почувствовав прилив бодрости, девушка с любопытством огляделась вокруг.

Из окна открывался потрясающий вид на море, в которое сейчас медленно погружалось хорошо потрудившееся за день солнце. По-прежнему теплый ветер трепал белую занавеску и края скатертей на столиках. За барной стойкой стоял симпатичный француз и, с интересом поглядывая на Гермиону, натирал бокалы. Смутившись от внимания к своей персоне, девушка потупила взгляд и только тут заметила странно свернутый проспект гостиницы, лежащий поверх стопки таких же красочных листков.

Задрожавшей от волнения рукой, она подняла хорошо знакомую фигурку журавлика и с минуту потрясенно ее разглядывала. На его боку можно было прочесть: «Hôtel L'Erguillère, Port-Racine, Normandie». Значит, все-таки Франция, точнее Нормандия. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Всего-то через Ла-Манш от той части Англии, где были выброшены журавлики.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Гермиона не сразу поняла, что бармен ее о чем-то спрашивает. Когда заметила это, не разобрала смысл его вопросов, потому как задавал он их по-французски.

Повторение упражнения «Parlez-vous anglais?» снова принесло желаемый результат, и мужчина похуже, чем портье, но все же заговорил на английском.

– Мадам интересовать фигурка?

– Да. Скажите, кто ее сделал?

– Один мсье, он только был здесь. Пил кофе, а потом ушел.

– Он не сказал, куда направляется?

– Нет, спросите портье. А он ваш знакомый? – не преминул полюбопытствовать бармен.

– Надеюсь, что это он, – неопределенно ответила Гермиона и поспешила обратно к конторке портье.

– Бармен мне сказал, что сегодня здесь был один господин, и совсем недавно он еще сидел в баре. Понимаете, я думаю, что это мог быть мой знакомый, которого я ищу. Вы не знаете, куда он направился?

Гермиона понимала, как призрачна ее надежда. Скорее всего, это глупость, самообман, ведь кто угодно мог так свернуть бумажку. Но что-то ей подсказывало: нужно обязательно найти того человека.

– Должно быть, это был мсье Кяссэ**. Кроме постояльцев здесь сегодня появлялся только он. Думаю, вам стоит поискать его на пристани.

Портье махнул рукой в сторону побережья за гостиницей, и Гермиона, не тратя времени на уточнения, бросилась бежать. Она, конечно, не настолько спешила и вполне могла бы успеть расспросить, как же все-таки выглядит этот Кяссе, но ей просто не удалось себя пересилить. Столько передумано о нем, и так вдруг взять и узнать правду? Нет, лучше увидеть своими глазами и сразу все понять. Понять, в самом ли деле ее угораздило влюбиться в совершенного незнакомца. Узнать, правда ли, что ее не волновали ни его возраст, ни его внешность. Вдруг он лысый и с усами? Ей были противны мужчины без волос на голове после того, как в детстве на ее глазах лысый дядька нагрубил ее маме. А усы – они же колются, когда целуешься… что за мысли! Рано еще думать о поцелуях. Ну какие могут быть поцелуи, если он окажется ростом с профессора Флитвика! Тут бы не наступить ненароком… Может, у него желтые зубы и воняет изо рта – во время разговора это сразу станет заметно, потому нужно сперва завести беседу. В самом деле, не бросаться же на шею незнакомцу с поцелуями! Что он о ней подумает?

У Гермионы просто голова шла кругом от приходящих со скоростью света на ум глупостей, а ноги быстро несли ее по выложенной гравием дорожке туда, где синело море. Камешки под ногами вскоре закончились и началась плотно утоптанная земля. Тропинка быстро уводила вниз. Боясь оступиться, девушка смотрела под ноги и то и дело вскидывала голову, желая увидеть, что ждет ее впереди.

Наконец ее взгляду открылось то, что портье гордо именовал пристанью. Это оказался своеобразный загон для разнокалиберных лодок, подобно мученикам распятых на веревках между стенами резервуара. Видимо, так владельцы заботились о сохранности своей собственности на время отливов.

Спустившись на край этого бассейна, Гермиона огляделась и увидела словно вмурованные в склон разноцветные двери гаражей. Казалось, это проходы в иные миры – настолько необычными они показались ей в закатных лучах. На лавочке у одной из дверей сидели двое моряков и расслабленно курили, что-то негромко обсуждая по-французски. Больше никого не было видно, вот только на одной из полукруглых стен «загона» спиной к берегу сидел человек.

К тем двоим Гермиона почему-то подходить постеснялась. Да и по виду они мало чем напоминали волшебников. То, что один из них, возможно, ее таинственный корреспондент, не укладывалось в голове (не думать о поцелуях!), а вот к темному силуэту на каменной стене, пожалуй, стоило присмотреться.

Осторожно пройдя по каменной стене, Гермиона приблизилась к заинтриговавшему ее незнакомцу. Это оказался темноволосым мужчиной, чье лицо скрывали довольно длинные пряди. Было в нем что-то смутно знакомое. Гермиона неуверенно повторила вопрос, практически ставший фразой дня:

– Parlez-vous anglais?

Мужчина вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Он хрипло ответил по-английски:

– Что вам нужно?

Нет, голос незнаком. Должно быть, показалось. А что если это _он_? Ей что, на каждом шагу теперь будет мерещиться чертов Кяссэ? Так дело не пойдет.

– Я не займу у вас много времени, мсье. Я ищу одного человека по фамилии Кяссэ – он недавно вышел из бара гостиницы. Там мне посоветовали поискать здесь. Понимаете, я знакома с ним по переписке, и мне очень нужно его найти.

– Что же вы прежде не спросили его адрес? – незнакомец, по-видимому, был любопытным или просто дотошным, хотя лица до сих пор не повернул.

– Переписка слишком неожиданно прервалась. Когда мне срочно понадобилось с ним связаться, не нашлось способа, кроме как отправиться сюда и самой его найти.

– Что если он не хочет, чтобы его находили? Вы об этом не думали?

В самом деле, человек был любопытен, как деревенская кумушка. Наверное, здесь очень скучно жилось…

– Возможно, но он мне нужен.

– А вы ему нет.

«_Тебе-то откуда знать?_» – со злостью подумала Гермиона, но вслух спросила о другом:

– Вы его знаете, раз решаетесь такое утверждать?

– Пожалуй, знаю.

– И видели его? Куда он пошел?

– Вам я этого не скажу.

Тут уж Гермиона разозлилась по-настоящему. Она подлетела к деревенскому наглецу и дернула его за плечо, желая посмотреть ему в лицо, уж не смеется ли он над ней. Едва взглянув ему в глаза, она резко отпрянула назад и могла бы свалиться в воду, но, по счастью, сделанный ею шаг оказался маленьким. Пришлось сесть, иначе ей все же грозило искупаться.

– Вы? Как же так? А… а голос? – Ничего, кроме бессвязного лепета, ей выдавить не удавалось.

Ее бывший, давно похороненный профессор тяжело смотрел на нее такими знакомыми черными глазами. Его плотно сжатые губы кривились, как когда-то давно, в другой жизни. И брови, его знаменитые брови, хмурились, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Что вам нужно? – тем же хриплым чужим голосом спросил Снейп.

– Вы, – честно ответила Гермиона. Ей и вправду нужен был он, то есть не он, а тот, кому принадлежали дополнения к ее записям. _Таким_ она его точно не представляла! Девушка жадно вглядывалась в полузабытое лицо, словно влюбленная дурочка, хотя ее чувства к профессору всегда были далеки от романтических. Уважение, преклонение перед талантом и обида – вот, кажется, и все, чего заслуживал учитель. Пока не умер.

– И зачем я вам нужен? Жаждете мести? В таком случае, странно видеть здесь вас, а не святого Поттера. И что вы там говорили о переписке? С _вами_ я не переписывался.

– А журавлики? – как-то уж совсем жалко пролепетала Гермиона.

– Что «журавлики»? – насторожился Снейп.

– Мои журавлики. Из моих записей. Вы их мне вернули.

– Вам? – удивление в нем все-таки перевесило настороженность, и на долю секунды брови взлетели вверх, но почти сразу снова сошлись у переносицы. – Значит, вам я обязан жизнью? Просто прекрасно, – сквозь зубы пробормотал он и опять отвернулся. – И зачем пожаловали? Я с вами сполна расплатился.

– Спасибо, вы помогли и мне, и другим, очень важным для меня людям, но я не согласна все так оставить. Таких долгов я не признаю и присваивать ничего чужого не намерена. Вас я искала, чтобы предложить вместе опубликовать исследования или решить, как иначе распорядиться ими.

Гермиона наконец сумела взять себя в руки. В этом немало помогла злость, вскипевшая в ней, как обычно бывало при общении с невыносимым профессором. Он, как никто, умел выводить ее из себя.

– Делайте, что хотите. Кажется, я дал понять, что мне это безразлично.

Его голос подтверждал смысл сказанного, но с другой стороны, стоило ли верить опытному притворщику на слово? Да и в голове не укладывалось, как можно отречься от плодов своего труда? Во всяком случае в голове Гермионы подобное точно улечься не могло.

– Нет уж, позвольте, давайте поговорим, ведь это важно. Судьбы многих людей зависят от этих исследований. Без вас я ничего не стану делать. Вот просто запру бумаги в столе и забуду.

– Ну и дура, – спокойно констатировал Снейп.

– Что-о?

– Что слышала. Дура, говорю. Хотя зная вас, гриффиндорцев, нечему удивляться. Что от меня нужно? Имя для публикации? Ну, так впишите любое и успокойтесь.

– Почему не ваше?

– Ну точно дура. Я мертв, вы не забыли? Помните лучше об этом, а не о том, что я жив.

– На память не жалуюсь. Но как вам удалось?

– Что? Выжить? Уж точно не вашими молитвами.

– Я за вас молилась, – очень тихо проговорила Гермиона.

Снейп искоса глянул в ее сторону.

– Глупо, – наконец, заключил он.

– Да что вы! – ведьма не договорила и отвернулась, не желая показывать непрошенных слез. Она решила уйти и начала с того, что неуклюже встала на четвереньки, боясь потерять равновесие, если резко поднимется на ноги. Мужская рука вцепилась в ее запястье.

– Стойте! – прозвучал хриплый приказ.

Не доверяя голосу и старательно глядя в сторону, Гермиона села обратно. Она не знала, зачем Снейп остановил ее, но хотела услышать все, что он готов был ей сказать. После множества лиц и судеб, выдуманных для него, ей необходимо было узнать правду.

– Тогда я почти умер. И если бы не помощь одного человека, умер бы наверняка. Здесь обмана не было, ведь вы видели, как все произошло, я не ошибаюсь?

Гермиона отрывисто кивнула.

– Аберфорт – именно он появился сразу, как вы ушли. Уж не знаю, что ему понадобилось в Визжащей Хижине, но найдя меня, он не бросился бежать…

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут же захлопнула, обидно прикусив язык. Сказать ей было нечего. Тот свой поступок она сама всегда считала подлым.

Снейп, словно и не заметив ее душевных мук, продолжал тем же помертвевшим голосом:

– С его слов знаю, что он аппарировал вместе со мной в «Кабанью голову», а оттуда припасенным на экстренный случай портключом отправился во Францию. Остаться со мной он не мог, поэтому сдал на руки местному знахарю – магу очень слабому, умеющему варить лишь простейшие настои. А мне для полного выздоровления требовались зелья посложнее.

– Почему вы сами...? – не сдержала любопытства внимательно слушавшая Гермиона.

Снейп криво усмехнулся, словно старой шутке, понятной только ему, но на вопрос ответил:

– Из-за побочных эффектов отравления ядом. Я элементарно не мог держать перо, не говоря уже о ноже или черпаке. Пальцы сводило в самый неподходящий момент, и я резал себя, а не ингредиенты. Досадно, не правда ли? Поэтому ни о каких экспериментах не было и речи, а, как вы понимаете, мне требовались не самые обычные зелья.

– Мое зелье? – снова не сдержалась Гермиона и тут же пожалела об этом, почувствовав стыд за свое неуместное тщеславие.

– Да, ваше, – Снейп, на удивление, не стал возражать. – Немного модифицировав рецепт в теории, я опробовал его на себе за неимением других вариантов, и мне повезло – я снова остался жив и даже здоров.

– Как же вы сварили его?

– Пришлось обратиться к одному знакомому зельевару. Себя я, конечно, не назвал. Пришел к нему под Оборотным и попросил его приготовить зелье по рецепту, якобы, найденному в доставшемся по наследству доме. Знаете ли, деньги и небольшой компромат творят чудеса.

– Как вы отправили мне письмо? – удовлетворившись рассказом о воскрешении, Гермиона поторопилась задать давно мучивший ее вопрос.

– А-а, ваш журавлик, – Снейп понимающе улыбнулся. – Сперва ответьте вы, почему именно журавлики? И зачем вы их выбросили? Этого я вообще понять не могу.

Гермиона отчаянно покраснела и начала нервно теребить подол платья. Как же рассказать о своей самой большой глупости человеку, чье хорошее мнение она столько лет тщетно старалась заслужить? Пусть он уже не может начислять и снимать ей баллы и вообще никакой власти над ней не имеет, но уважение к нему осталось и… и просто не хотелось выглядеть глупой. Но и лгать после того, что услышала, она не могла.

– Я забылась… и… и порвала тетради. Ну, не просто порвала, а вот журавликов сложила… много. Потом… ну, потом листы закончились, а я пришла в себя. Отправилась подышать свежим воздухом и заодно решила мусор выбросить. Вот.

Несколько минут они молчали. Гермиона не решалась снова спросить о письмах, а Снейп, кажется, забыл, что обещал ответить.

– Того журавлика вы складывали при помощи магии, – вдруг заговорил волшебник, – потом, видимо, левитировали его. На нем осталось достаточно вашей магии, чтобы при определенном воздействии он смог вернуться назад, туда, где был сделан. Я только заколдовал его.

– Я очень удивилась, получив ваше письмо в первый раз, – задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, вспоминая то утро. – Удивилась, пожалуй, слабо сказано. Я подозревала нечто подобное, ведь похожим способом мне сделали портключ из того же листка.

Снейп вопросительно выгнул бровь, но до словесного изъявления любопытства не опустился.

– Э-э, Луна натолкнула меня на мысль. Знаете, она теперь работает в психиатрическом отделении в Мунго. В первый наш разговор после того, как мы опробовали зелье на Локхарте, она сказала мне: «Ты знаешь, как его найти, только еще не поняла». Глупость, конечно, любой может так сказать, но я все не могла забыть ее слова, и вдруг однажды мне на глаза попался тот листок, и я поняла, что должна попробовать понять, как вы отправляли письма. Понять не поняла, зато нашла того, кто сумел мне помочь. И вот я здесь, – слишком поспешно завершила рассказ Гермиона, не желая вдаваться в подробности обстоятельств своего появления на континенте и в особенности тех глупых надежд, что втайне лелеяла.

– И как там Локхарт? Нам ждать новых «Унесенных с упырями»? – в глазах Снейпа плясали чертики.

Гермиона заговорщически улыбнулась и таинственным шепотом поведала:

– Единственное, что он может позволить себе писать, это объяснительные по ходу судебных тяжб, в которые сейчас вовлечен из-за своих махинаций с авторством книг и незаконным получением Ордена Мерлина третьей степени.

Они мгновение играли в гляделки, потом не выдержали и рассмеялись, неожиданными громкими звуками спугнув сидевшую неподалеку чайку.

Гермиона смотрела на этого знакомого незнакомца, которого ей все-таки удалось отыскать, и вспоминала, какие небылицы успела придумать за время, прошедшее с момента получения первого письма. Она приехала сюда, чтобы, наконец, очнуться ото сна и начать жить нормальной жизнью, а не мечтами о непонятно ком. И вот, пожалуйста, самая что ни на есть отрезвляющая реальность сверлила ее взглядом черных глаз. Они словно видели все те глупости, набившиеся в женскую голову, и некуда было от них скрыться, и почему-то больше не хотелось бежать. Оттого ли так казалось, что смотрел на нее легиллимент, или мечтательность настолько вошла у нее в привычку, что даже в бывшем учителе виделся привлекательный мужчина? Ей еще предстояло это выяснить, пока она будет уговаривать его помочь с новым исследованием и публикацией совместных работ.

* Sorcière с фр. – ведьма.  
** Cassé с фр. – разбитый.


	4. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Гермиона проснулась от холодка, пробежавшего по обнаженной спине. Решив, что нельзя позволять проказливому ветерку будить ее раньше времени, она потянула на себя одеяло. Оно не поддалось, и женщина приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы увидеть помеху. Помеха лежала рядом, повернув к ней лицо и, как обычно, занавесившись своими черными волосами, смешавшимися с кудряшками Гермионы. Его губы смешно кривились на вжавшемся одной стороной в подушку лице и совсем не походили на сочащиеся ядом уста грозного зельевара. Эти тонкие губы были сладки только для нее и ни для кого другого. И хорошо, что большинство знакомых со Снейпом рассмеялись или ужаснулись бы от мысли, что он может кому-то так улыбаться через подушку. Очень хорошо. Гермионе же больше достанется и не придется беспокоиться из-за конкуренции.

Осторожно убрав пальчиком волосы с большого носа и бледной, заросшей щетиной щеки, Гермиона немножко полюбовалась спящим, отнюдь не каноническим красавцем. Она в который раз подивилась причудам судьбы, сведшей их вместе вопреки самой смерти. Ей пришлось нелегко, и даже на простое соавторство в публикации совместных исследований Снейпа потребовалось уговаривать несколько месяцев. На разработку лекарства для Лонгботтомов он согласился не в пример быстрее. Гермиона порой думала, что просто настолько надоела ему своей настойчивостью и болтливостью, что он не нашел другого способа ее отвлечь и наконец заткнуть, кроме как уложить в постель. Конечно, на самом деле все было наоборот, но бывшему декану Слизерина не стоило знать, кто и кого сумел обвести вокруг пальца и заставить делать то, что нужно.

Гермиона улыбнулась своим мыслям и придвинулась ближе к захватчику одеяла. Раз уж он не желает делиться, пусть терпит ее холодные ноги. Северус вовсе не возражал. Он, не просыпаясь, притянул ее к себе, позволив прижать к его теплым икрам замерзшие ступни, и глубоко вздохнул, словно только этого ему не хватало для полноценного глубокого сна.


End file.
